


Voltron Online... Legendary Defenders

by LANCEISAFURBY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, lance - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANCEISAFURBY/pseuds/LANCEISAFURBY
Summary: First Keith will obviously be stuck in the game and he will work like Kirito, as a loner/ single player. Following the plot line of SAO, the logout button will disappear, forcing many guilds to form and take things seriously. Keith will end up meeting Pidge and Hunk in the forest, saving them from a high level monster. The two paladins will invite him to the inn where their guild is staying. Keith will accept, meeting the rest of the group. He will automatically clash with Lance as the two boys are polar opposites. Lance thinks Keith is too serious and Keith thinks Lance is too care-free.BIO- Hi. My name is Bailey and this is my first AU. My friend made this account for me so if you want to see more of my personal pages, I have Wattpad and Pinterest.Pinterest- https://www.pinterest.com/scaryabro/Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/user/hecateskidlettCharacters:Keith as the single player/ lonerLance as the flirtatious love interest and thiefPidge as the best dwarf ax fighterHunk as a peaceful magicianShiro as the de facto “dad” of the groupAllura as the fierce archeressAxca as the manipulative double crosser





	1. Chapter 1

Keith’S P.O.V.

Everything was going just fine until I met the magician and ax fighter.  
I’m a solo player. I don’t do things like save people. Even when I hear a blood curdling scream coming from a dark forest. But for some reason, I decided it would be a good idea to go and find whatever was in danger.  
So I brought out my long sword and headed out in the direction of the forest. I had only gotten a few yards in when I found the source of the noise. A huge grim reaper dragon was towering at least 30 feet in the air, cornering two figures. A small figure holding an axe at least the size of themself and a larger one, who was the source of the screams.  
He was obviously trying to use a teleportation crystal but it must have been a blocked zone. The smaller one was try to doge the reaper, but with no luck.

I sighed, this is exactly why I never worked with others! 

I swiped down in the air, pulling up my main menu. I only had one stun crystal left. Oh well.

The only issue was getting close enough to the reaper.

By this time the smaller player noticed me. I gestured to my crystal and then the reaper. I put my finger to my lips, hoping they got the message. They nodded and nudged the larger figure. They whispered something and the larger one stopped screaming only to now start shouting insults at the dragon, egging it on. 

I prayed this would work as I slowly crept up hiding in the shadows. Luckily, I have a strong stealth skill. Almost maxed out.

I pressed the button on the crystal, knowing I had only 30 seconds before it went off. 

“Come and get me! Or are you too slow and fat?!” I heard the larger figure scream at the reaper, not a good choice as the dragon could, in fact understand, and was not to happy.

“HUNK!” The smaller axe wielder yelled as the reaper swung its tail, almost making a Hunk-kabob.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” Hunk screamed. Wow, he has a nice set of lungs on him.

Okay, okay… I needed to not only take down this reaper but I also needed to get these two idiots out safely.

I took a deep breath and chucked the crystal up at the dragons face. Then I got the hell out of there. 

I didn’t look back as I sprinted out of the woods. I could hear the thumping of feet behind me as the two players ran after me, screaming obscenities at the roaring reaper.

I didn’t stop until we made it to the center square. I fell down on the cobblestone, panting and clutching my side. 

After I caught my breath, I got a better look at the other players.  
The smallest one was wearing a green shirt and brown pants with a metal war helmet and an axe bigger than her.

The bigger guy was wearing a yellow cloak and had a rare item, a magic staff. His dark skin was slick with sweat a dirt from the struggle. 

“Thank...you, for saving us..” the smallest one got out, still out of breath.  
“No problem.”  
“My name is Pidge, and this is Hunk.” Pidge said, nodding over at her companion. 

I nodded at him and sheathed my blade.

“And you are…?” Pidge asked, taking in my outfit.  
“Keith, solo player.”

Hunk and Pidge acted like I had stabbed them. Hunk’s eyes widened and Pidge made a noise like a mouse getting trodden on. 

“What?!” I demanded.

“You , um… wouldn't happen to, ah, know a guy named…” she trailed off, scratching the back of her neck.

“WHO?!” I asked, now getting impatient.

“Umm, ahh…” Hunk tried to finnish, but he couldn’t.

“WHO?!” Okay, now I was PISSED!

“Lance.” Pidge spit out, not looking me in the eyes.

“Who the quiznak is that?”  
“That would be me.” a voice came from a shadow of a nearby building.

I looked over, trying to find the source of the voice.

A tall figure emerged from behind a inn, its arms crossed, walking nonchalauntly.

I squinted, a bell faintly ringing as the voice registered as familiar.

As the figure came into light, I could see it was definitely male and he had… ears?

“Lance, I believe we’ve met before.” He said, and again, I felt like I knew his voice.

It wasn’t until he came into the square that I saw his face.

Oh ya, I knew this guy.

How could I forget the guy that almost got me killed?

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The Last Quiznaking Straw!

Lance’s P.O.V.

 

Okay, this was the last quiznaking straw! So first of all, this guy, Keith, right? Well anyway, he just happens to waltz right up to Hunk and Pidge and then had the nerve to SAVE THEM! I mean, I had it perfectly under control! One more minute and I would have been there! Okay, maybe it might have been to late… BUT STILL! Who does he think he is? Just because he is a solo player and levels higher than all of us and really cool and kinda cute when he’s mad….

Nevermind. He’s a jerk. He’s way too serious and he looks down on guilds like the one I'm in, ones who help each other out. I don’t know if he got the memo or not, but ever since the logout button disappeared, this is no longer just for fun. This is the real quiznaking deal.

Anyway, I had this really dramatic entrance planned. As soon as I saw that mullet, I knew who it was. You should have the seen the look on his face when I came out from the shadows.

Priceless!

Why, you may ask, was he so surprised to see me? Well, that’s a long story so I’ll spare you the details. Long story short, we met, we took names and kicked ass, then we almost killed each other.

But that was before the logout button disappeared. I mean, at least a year ago. Since then, I’d heard stories about a mysterious solo player who had personally cleared boss levels without losing HP points. I mean, this guy is a legend.

And it annoys the crap out of me.

So back to the present, Keith is picking his jaw off the floor and I’m actually surprised that he made it this far. He even looks well enough for living alone for a year. When we teamed up, I had to literally force feed him…

You know what, this is actually pissing me off! I’ll show him how awesome guild life can be! That’ll show him not to diss my guild!

And yes, I realize that he may not have actually dissed my guild, but I could just tell by his arrogant, handsome face that he was totally thinking it!

I causally twirled my staff and looked down at the panting solo player. His face was flushed red and his long black hair was windswept and covering his bright violet eyes. For some reason, I felt a hot flush creep up my neck. 

Damn it, I was way to sober for this.

“So Keith, tell me, what brings you to this floor? Last I heard you were rumored to have defeated Level 49’s boss.” I said, mostly because I was just curious.

“Lance-” Pidge started.

“No, its fine.” Keith said, getting up and leaning against the giant fountain. The sunset was retreating into dusk, making shadows dance across his face. He looked, well, almost scary. Someone you would not want to meet in a dark alley.

“And yes, Lance, I did just come from Level 49. But I am here to meet someone.” he replied, looking at some point above my head.

“Who?” I asked, maybe a little harsher than I planned.

“A man named Takashi. I believe he goes by Shiro.” 

“Well then you’re in luck. We happen to know him.” Hunk cuts in, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

“We would be happy to take you to him.” Pidge adds, looking back at Hunk nervously.

“We would?” I asked in surprised.

“We would Lance.” Pidge repeats, accidentally on purpose dropping the butt of her ax on my foot.

So with that, my old partner became my new ally.


	3. Meet Shiro

Keith’s P.O.V.

As we were walking to the inn where the rest of their guild was staying, I couldn’t help looking at Lance out of the corner of my eye. He had definitely changed. He had gotten taller, but also something less obvious. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Or the harsh look in his eyes. 

Hate.

The emotion I too had seen in my own eyes. That was what was strange though. Lance was never a hateful person. He was always carefree. A little too carefree maybe. 

And even now, as he walks beside me, I can sense his mistrust. And I don’t blame him one bit. He still has that staff we won from a medium leveled monster. He worked so hard to develop his hand to hand combat skill, it was almost sad. But I guess he finally got the hang of it. I smile despite myself and almost ask him if he remembers how the first time we tried hand to hand, I had him pinned down with in 5 seconds. The look of incredulous surprise on his face as I pinned him down was almost worth the bruise he gave me for teasing him.

But I don’t. Because I’m a coward. And to be honest, maybe I’m a little scared of what he will do. Or what he won’t. I may not be a people person but I could sense the hate and disgust in Lance’s voice and look when he first saw me. We had bad blood, band aids I didn’t want to pull off quite yet.

“We’re here.” Lance said abruptly. 

We had made it to the other end of the town of beginnings. We stopped in front of a white and brown inn called The Castle of Lions. It looked reasonably clean.

“Shiro is our gilds’ leader. He took all of us in and trained all of us to take care of ourselves and each other.” Pidge says proudly.

“I’m still confused on why you came all the way down here just to speak to Shiro.” Lance accuses suspiciously. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” I shoot back at Lance.  
This causes Lance to turn red as he just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

Hunk, obviously uncomfortable, fumbles for the key and swipes it in front of the dorr numbered 4.

“Welcome to our guild!” Pidge says cheerfully.


	4. Lance Does a Thing...Yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SooooOOo, Ms.Kogane did not write this, but I did so its wayyyyy better

Soooooo, Lance does a thing…..yup, but were here for Keith. Soooooooooooooooo, Keith was like, totally not liking the mad teddy bear Lance in the corner of his eye. Sooooooooooooooooooo, he looked right at space dad himself Shirogane or Shiro for short. Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, I bet you're wondering what position Shiro has in our guild, wellllllll, im not allowed to move the story so you gonna have to wait (not out of character at all). SooooooooooooooooOoooooooooOOOoOooOOooo, ima just talk about mad hot Keith instead. SooooOOOoOooooOoOOOOooooooO, here is Keith with his suuuuuuper hot mullet, his eyes glittering in the warm light, would recommend, and here he is talking to Shiro about some important stuff that will be talked about later. SooooooooooooooooooOOooooOOooooooOOoooooOoOOooo, Shiro looking just as hot as Keith talking about all kinds of important space dad stuff with Keith, when furry lance comes over and like, does a thing. SoooooooOoOoOOoOOOOoooooooooo not cool, Hot keith was trying to talk to hot space dad, but Lance has to go and do a thing, that asshole, but for real, Lance can wait to…….holy fuck he’s hot too! SoooooOOooooooooooOooooooooo, Lance is wayyyyyyyyy hotter up close he is a fucking hot cuban piece of meat, with ears! Would fuck. 10/10.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter Five (So Creative)

Chapter 5  
Lance P.O.V.

 

I was hoping that it would turn out Shiro wasn’t expecting Keith. That he would be all like, no, go away!

So that didn’t happen. If fact, Shiro yet so far as to hug Keith like he was some sort of long lost bro! 

Honestly, the nerve of this guy…

I shoved past Keith and sat down next to Allura on the couch. The fire was lit and it was finally dark.   
This was home.  
This was...home.

“Who’s the new kid?” Allura asked, rather hostilly.  
For some reason it made me feel a rush of satisfaction to hear her call Keith a kid.

“His name is Keith. He says he’s here to see Shiro. Something about…”   
Wait just a minute… I actually didn’t know why the little sneak wanted to see Shiro!

“Um, Lance? Why are you glaring at me?” Keith asked me rather concerned.

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.” I burst out without thinking.

 

Pidge threw her helmet at me and I flinched as it crashed on the floor, hitting my toes on its way done.

“What the quiznak was that for?” I demanded, rubbing my foot.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Pidge gasped, with fake innocence.

Allura and Hunk laughed, and Shiro cracked a smile.  
Which of course put me in an even pissier mood. I re-crossed my arms and huffed on the couch. 

“Long time no see, Keith.” Shiro said, shaking Keith’s hand.  
“We thought you were dead.” Keith almost whispered, his dark hair casting broken shadows on his face.

“Not, dead. Just looking for a new beginning.” Shiro replied, a distant look on his face.

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone that? You just thought you could just disappear? That you could just leave and not even send a message or let anyone know of your whereabouts?”

Keith was shouting now. His chest heaved up and down and that manic look was back in his eyes. The firelight seemed to pass right through his violet irises and it made him look underworldly. Like a demon who was ready to unleash the powers of hell on all who stood in his way.

Shiro sat down. He looked like Keith had just slapped him in the face. His white streak of hair made him look almost old. The worry wrinkles stood out even more. Come to think of it. I remembered how jumpy and nervous Shiro had been when I first met him. He had made me or Allura do the trading and talking with other players. He prefered to stay in the shadows. He even changed his name from Takashi to Shiro. 

So this was why. He was paranoid. Paranoid that his old guild would find him.  
Would find his secret. 

“I...I just….” Shiro stammered, trying to defend himself from Keith’s accusing glare.

“Shiro,” Keith’s eye’s fire died and he suddenly untensed. He seemed to crumple under the weight of a thousand worries.

“Shiro, Adam…”

Shiro perked up, his eyes taking on an almost desperate look.  
“What about Adam?”

Keith shook his head and gave him a look of sad pity.

“Shiro, Adam is dead.”

End of chapter 5


End file.
